The New Store
by Nibbler01
Summary: The Summary is inside the script, so if you click on the link you'll see the summary.


"The New Store." Overview: A new store opens up, Jonesy applys for the job… Everybody else hates their job now and tries to get new jobs. 

Note: This "episode" takes place after Wyatt got fired at Spin This and Wyatt and Jude got a job at a video store. 

Disclamer: I do not own any of the 6Teen charcaters. 

Scene 1: Scene: The mall, The Big Squeeze. Jude, Wyatt, Nikki and Jen are around the table; Caitlin is working inside of the lemon. Jonesy comes walking up towards everybody. 

Jonesy: Oh yeah, say hello to the new store! 

Wyatt: What new store? 

Jonesy: You haven't seen the new store? 

Jude: Dude I have, does that make me cool? 

Jonesy: Heck ya, bro! 

Nikki: Let me guess, you're going to apply there, get the job and then get fired from it all in 1 to 3 days! 

Jonesy: You know it, baby! 

Nikki: Heh and this is a good idea why? 

**Jen: Well I think it's great that Jonesy hasn't given up hope after being fired zillions of times!**

**Jonesy: And besides, I think I might be good at this job!**

**Nikki: Yeah, the keyword there is, _great_!**

**Jonesy: Fine, you just sit there and be grumpy. I'm going to score me a new job!**

**Opening theme song.**

**Scene 2:**

**Scene: The new store, Arcade and Eatz. We see Jonesy is next in line. He then goes up.**

**Joe: So why do you want to join?**

**Jonesy: Well… I've gotten fired so many times that I just needed to try and find something I was good at. And that's when I saw this store. (Time lapses) And that's how I got fired from the Party Lime.**

**Joe: Ok. Now… Shut up!**

**Jonesy: K, that sounds fair. (Time lapses) And that's how I got fired from the dry cleaners…**

**Joe: If you shut up, I will give you this job!**

**Jonesy: Alright, I'll see you at 8!**

**Joe: That's when we close.**

**Jonesy: Then at 9; I'll be there pronto!**

**Scene: Penalty Box.**

**C. Halder: Masterson.**

**Jen: Yes Coach?**

**C. Halder: Why aren't you cleaning up that pile of hockey sticks?**

**(We see that there is no pile of hockey sticks, they're all put away in the right spot. We see Jen again.)**

**Jen: What pile?**

**(Coach Halder walks over to the hockey sticks and knocks them over.)**

**C. Halder: That pile! 20 minutes in the penalty box!**

**Jen: (Sad) Yes Coach.**

**(She walks over to the penalty box in a slump position. She sets it for 20 minutes.)**

**Jen: (Angry, whispering to self) Why do I still work here? He so owes me big time. In fact, I think I'm going to quit… As soon as I get out of here.**

**Scene: The video store. We see a huge line up is there. Wyatt and Jude are behind the counter for their boss put them in charge.**

**Wyatt: If you could just wait a minute please. Sir, sir, sir I'm going to have to ask you to calm down!**

**Jude: What is going on, dude. I can't take it anymoooooooore! Dude, I quit!**

**(He falls down onto the floor and starts sucking his thumb in a scared way.)**

**Wyatt: No man. You can't leave me to work here by myself. I quit too!**

**(Jude and Wyatt walk out of the store leaving all the people in line angry and yelling at each other.) **

**Scene: Khaki Barn.**

**Nikki: (To self) Ugh, I'm sick and tired of this place. (To the clones) Hey clones, I quit!**

**Christin: K, good for you!**

**Nikki: (Walking away) Bite me.**

**Scene: The Big Squeeze. There's a huger line up than at the video store.**

**Caitlin: This is insane!**

**Woman: Miss-**

**Caitlin: No, you miss!**

**Man: Hello?**

**Caitlin: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! That's it! (She takes off her uniform) I QUIT! (She throws her uniform on the ground and closes the lemon.)**

**(She sits down at the table as all her customers leave. Jude, Wyatt, Jen and Nikki all come around the table, grumpily.)**

**Caitlin: What's with you guys?**

**Jude, Wyatt, Nikki and Jen: I QUIT!**

**Caitlin: (Moans) Ugh, me too. I couldn't stand it anymore, all that stress!**

**Jen: You said it sister.**

**Jude: Totally, bra.**

**(Jonesy comes walking over.)**

**Jonesy: What's the matter with you?**

**Wyatt: (Moans) Ugh, we quit.**

**Jonesy: Well calm down, bro. I just scored the newest gig; I now offically work at Arcade and Eatz!**

**Nikki: What makes it "official"?**

**Jonesy: I got hired by the boss… Or manager, Or owner or something like that.**

**Nikki: Oh and I guess this is exciting for you even though you know that you're going to get fired.**

**Jonesy: Hey, just because you quit your jobs doesn't mean I'm going to get fired!**

**Jen: That doesn't even make sense. Don't you ever think about what you're going to say before you say it?**

**Jonesy: Nope, and that's just the way I like it! Oh my, look at the time I got to go.**

**Jen, Wyatt, Caitlin, Jude and Nikki: (Moans)**

**Commercial Break: #1.**

**Scene: Arcade and Eatz, Jonesy walks up to Joe.**

**Jonesy: Joe, I'm here, I'm clear and ready to do virtually nothing!**

**Joe: Ok, your first job will be to stand here and make people want to come in.**

**Jonesy: YES! Finally something I'm good at.**

**Joe: Oh look at that, it's time for my break!**

**Jonesy: Alright, fast, easy promotion here I come!**

**Scene: The Big Squeeze, we see that Jude, Caitlin, Nikki, Wyatt and Jen are still around the table.**

**Jen: Maybe we should be trying to find new jobs… That we like.**

**(Everybody slowly gets up and walks separate ways.)**

**Scene: Arcade and Eatz, Jude sees Jonesy there.**

**Jude: Hey dude!**

**Jonesy: Hey Jude, wanna check out some of the Arcade games here?**

**Jude: Wow… So what do you do?**

**Jonesy: I'm the greeter… guy.**

**Jude: Cool.**

**(Jude walks away.)**

**Jonesy: No Jude, no wait! I'm sooooo going to get fired.**

**Scene: Albatroz and Finch. Jen walks up to it and sees Caitlin walk up to it to.**

**Jen and Caitlin: (Gasps)**

**Jen: I was here first!**

**Caitlin: Wait, before we get into a fight, there's no reason we _both_ can't get the job together.**

**Jen: You're right, let's do it! But, uh, didn't you already apply here once?**

**Caitlin: Yeah, let's not talk about that.**

**(Time Lapses)**

**Caitlin: What do you mean I can't get a job here?**

**(Caitlin comes walking out of Albatroz and Finch crying, her make up starts running down her face.)**

**Caitlin: Now for some reason I'm going to have to apply at Stickits!**

**Scene: Arcade and Eatz, Wyatt comes walking up.**

**Jonesy: Dude, how would you – because I know you quit – like to get a job here at Arcade and Eatz?**

**Wyatt: Yeah, and that way when you get fired I would rarely have to see you… Ha-ha-ha…**

**Jonesy: Dude, that was not cool.**

**Wyatt: Aw well, I'm still going to apply.**

**Jonesy: Ok, but you have to wait until Joe gets back – oh look at that, there he is. (Shouting) Yo, Joe! Come here, Wyatt wants to apply!**

**Joe: Ok what are your skills?**

**Wyatt: Well, I had worked at 2 stores so far –**

**Joe: I said skills maggot!**

**Wyatt: Maggot? Are you Ron-the-Rent a cop?**

**Joe: No, I'm Joe the owner and creator of this store! Now answer my question, "What are your skills"?**

**Wyatt: Well, I'm great as a hockey goalie! And that about covers it!**

**Joe: Not much of a person, are you sure you have what it takes?**

**Wyatt: I'm positive, I am in need of a job! And I know somebody else who would also love this job!**

**Jonesy: Sorry dude, Jude wasn't interested… Hey, where is Jude?**

**Scene: The Big Squeeze, Jude is inside of the lemon.**

**Jude: This is going to be so cool! Free drinks for me!**

**(Caitlin comes walking over wanting her old job back. She sees Jude.)**

**Caitlin: Jude?**

**Jude: Caitlin?**

**Caitlin: What are you doing inside of the lemon?**

**Jude: This is my new job!**

**Caitlin: Well, I guess there's no reason we both can't work here.**

**Jude: C'mon in bra, there's lots of room.**

**Caitlin: (Gets into the lemon) Yeah, and with another person in here it should be twice as um, easy, he…he.**

**Jude: Yeah bra, and noone will be harshing my mellow!**

**Caitlin: (Chuckles nervously) Yeah… Heh, yeah.**

**Commercial Break: #2.**

**Scene: The Big Squeeze, Jude and Caitlin are in the lemon and everybody except Nikki is around the table. Nikki that walks in.**

**Jonesy: Sweet, so now we all have jobs!**

**Nikki: I don't, in fact, I was thinking about rejoining the Khaki Barn.**

**Caitlin: No you can't. That Khaki Barn stands for everything you loathe, you said so yourself.**

**Nikki: Yes, but I can't find any other job!**

**Jonesy: Hey, why don't you come work with Wyatt and I; Joe said he was looking for a girl.**

**Nikki: That's Wyatt and me and no way, I'd rather work at the KB than with you any day!**

**Jonesy: C'mon, you know you want to.**

**Nikki: Uh, no I don't – uh, want to – and even if I did, I still wouldn't! (Gets up and starts walking away) G'bye, I'll see you after my world ends!**

**Jude: K, bye bra.**

**Caitlin: Why do you call chicks "bra"?**

**Jude: 'Cause Nikki said when you're addressing a girl you don't say bro, you say bra.**

**Caitlin: I guess that kind of makes sense.**

**Jude: Ok, well later bra, I've got to get back to work!**

**Caitlin: This is where you work.**

**Jude: (Chuckles) Oh yeah.**

**Jonesy: Well Wyatt and I have to go back to Arcade and Eatz before I get fired!**

**Wyatt: Well see you girls later… Oh, and Jude.**

**Jen, Caitlin and Jude: Bye.**

**Scene: Khaki Barn. Nikki walks into there.**

**Nikki: Hey Kirstin I'm working here again and there's nothing you can do about it.**

**Christine: I'm Christine not Kirstin and when did you quit?**

**Nikki: Uh… I didn't, that's all, it was a joke. Haha.**

**Christine: Whatever.**

**Nikki (Thoughts): So now everything is almost right with the world again, Jonesy just needs to get fired and I'll know that everything is the way it should be!**

**Scene: Arcade and Eatz, Jonesy and Wyatt are there. Joe comes walking up to them.**

**Joe: Well, it's almost closing time; Jonesy I noticed that you haven't attracted a singal customer all day. Your friend on the other hand, well, I don't know what I'd do without him. So Jonesy, you're fired!**

**Jonesy: Aw man, why is it me that gets fired everyday. **

**Joe: I can think of one, it might sound crazy but here it goes, this is a TV show and it's your motivation to get fired around the end or the beginning of the episode and make you sad.**

**Jonesy: Well thanks for motivating me, Joe. That really made me feel special.**

**Joe: Any time kid.**

**Jonesy: (Starts walking away) Great, I just got fired from the newest, coolest store ever.**

**Wyatt: I knew it, I knew Jonesy would get fired and I wouldn't… Hey, wait a minute that shouldn't make me happy, Jonesy's my best friend.**

**Commercial Break: #3.**

**Scene: The Big Squeeze, Jude and Caitlin are in the lemon and everyone else is around the table.**

**Nikki: Well, at least we all have jobs now!**

**Jonesy: I don't, I got fired, again!**

**Nikki (Thoughts): Now everything is right with the world.**

**Nikki: Aw well, you knew it would happen.**

**Jonesy: Yeah, but it's not fair, it always happens to me! ME!**

**Jen: I'm so sorry Jonesy, you'll find another job.**

**Jonesy: No I won't, because from this day forth, I will not get another job. (Jonesy pulls out a newspaper.) Hey look at this, a new store is opening up next weekend in this very mall. I'm going to be the first to get that job!**

**Jude: That's Jonesy for ya.**

_**THE END!**_

**Script by: Nibbler01 (Stephen)**

**Thought up by: Nibbler01**

**Everything by: Nibbler01 (Well, not EVERYTHING.)**

**Well, well, well, well, well, well, well, well, well, well, well, well see ya!**


End file.
